


Your Name

by firecat93



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF, 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gennex - Freeform, M/M, Soulmates, Urban Boyfriends, Your Name AU, your name
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat93/pseuds/firecat93
Summary: 300 parole.Un regalo per Lils.Ispirato a uno dei migliori film d'animazione degli ultimi anni, qualcosa che ti sconvolge da dentro.Your name AU





	Your Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilsRahl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilsRahl/gifts).



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ancora una volta schiacciato contro il finestrino.

 

Ancora una volta soffocato nella metro affollata.

 

Ancora una volta...

 

Schiacciato, soffocato, da quella sensazione.

 

_Ho cercato qualcuno, qualcosa._

 

Che non lo lascia.

 

_Tutta la vita._

 

Non se ne va.

 

 _Ma ecco._  


 

Quando solleva lo sguardo, lo vede.

_Non è più moro, grazie al cielo._

I capelli sono biondi come prima, un po' più lunghi sul davanti.  
Sgrana gli occhi e lo vede fare altrettanto, nella sua metro che va dall'altra parte.  
Sono pochi secondi.

Sente le porte del mezzo aprirsi e corre fuori.

Schiva la fiumana di gente e davvero, non sa neanche come fa a ricordarsi dei capelli, non ha idea di chi sia il ragazzo biondo che ha visto, ma la gola gli si è stretta, e ora deve  _trovarlo_.

Esce fuori alla luce del sole, e comincia a correre, accecato.

Non sa dove cercare, spera solo che anche lui lo stia cercando con il cuore a mille e il sudore sulle tempie.

 

_Chi sei?_

 

Ti prego ti prego ti prego tipregotiprego

Si ferma.

Solleva lo sguardo fino alla cima di una scalinata.   
La strada è deserta.

 

È lui.  
_Ma lui chi?_

Un senso di paura lo invade, paura di aver sbagliato, di fare una figuraccia, di esporsi,  _vergogna_.

Così Alex abbassa la testa.  
E sale le scale.

Sente il ragazzo scenderle e ancora una volta, passandogli affianco, avverte il cuore stringerglisi.

 

No, non stavolta.  
_Non di nuovo._  
Basta con l'ignorare, basta con il chiudere gli occhi.

 

Sei qui.  
A un passo.  
_Da me._

Si gira, Alex.  
Pochi gradini più in basso anche il ragazzo biondo si ferma.

Sente gli occhi farsi lucidi quando vede la sua figura sottile tremolare.

 

"Scusami..."

Inghiotte a vuoto e aspetta che il ragazzo si giri.  
I suoi occhi lo inchiodano, lo vede sbattere le palpebre e lasciar scendere una lacrima.

 

"Non ci siamo... già  _incontrati?_ "  


 

Ed è allora che lo vede.  
_Il suo sorriso fra le lacrime._

 

"L'ho... l'ho pensato anch'io!"

Alex sorride, felice come mai prima d'ora.  
Lo raggiunge sulle scale, lo vuole vedere bene, vuole vedere le pagliuzze dorate dei suoi occhi, il suo sorriso storto, i suoi capelli biondi.

_Sa cosa deve chiedergli._

 

E allora prende fiato e lo vede fare altrettanto.   


 

"Come..."

"Come-"  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 _Come ti chiami?_  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 


End file.
